Rosefell
"Humans are ghastly creatures...Frisk is just like the rest of humanity, they kill you with kindness, then break your soul to little tiny pieces. Just like they did to Asriel and Chara..-" ~Rose Violet, Rosefell Chapter 1 Rosefell Is a AU By LittleGhostlyRose on Quotev, she also collaborates with EmpressValentine to edit each chapter of the online book. She came up with the concept of this AU 4 days after coming to Quotev, then finally published the first version of Rosefell on September 8th, 2018. She then met EmpressValentine on a group that same day, which they then started collaborating on Rosefell. LittleGhostlyRose writes the chapters, then EmpressValentine edits them. LittleGhostlyRose has stated that at first she just thought of a random name for her AU, which at first was Rosetale. Then after realizing that was already a thing she decided to rename it Rosefell. She originally planned to change it after she completed the book, but after realizing the name was a actual pun, she decided to keep it, and then posted on her activity about the fact it was a pun name. The pun was 'Rose' 'Fell' referencing the fact that Rose, one of the major characters, fell into the Underground. EmpressValentine thought it was just brilliant. The reason LittleGhostlyRose 'hired' EmpressValentine as a Editor was because LittleGhostlyRose knew she was was not the best at descriptive words, and because this AU was fairly serious, sad, and comedic, she decided to have somebody edit the chapters. This strategy so far has been very successful in her eyes. Rosefell also had a huge concept change around 2 months ago because Lauren (LittleGhostlyRose) had thought since she was much better at writing now, she might as well 'fix' the book. but she found the original concept still did not satisfy her so she changed a lot. from Rose's own character to minor changes such as Rose having more relatives. So far she think this change was for the better. Unfortunately, Rosefell is updated quite slowly, due to the fact it takes awhile to make each chapter. Lauren (LittleGhostlyRose) has said that she tried to get each chapter out as quickly as she can but she also needs to make the art for each chapter (Well she doesn't need to, but she wants to) which in average takes her 1-2 hours. School also gets in the way as well. She has stated that she tries her best to get chapters out as quickly as needed. However she doesn't promise that they will be out in the same or next week after the most recent chapter was published. Why Rosefells Timeline Is How It Is LittleGhostlyRose Has Specified That The Reason Rosefell Is So 'glitched' is because apparently a while ago before Rosefells timeline was created, there was a normal Undertale timeline going through a genocide route, however, the Chara of this timeline was so currupted by the genocide route that they used a button they found whilst tampering with code, known as the DELETE button to try to get rid of the LV limit. However the DELETE button was actually an extreme version of the ERASE button, and it was used only for when a timeline was currupted. It would apparently give Frisk two options: Continue or Delete. Because Chara didnt know this, they tried to use it to delete the LV limit, but instead they permantly changed the timeline by destroying and recreating it. Locations Not much has actually changed. Basically everything is the same aside from the fact that the echo flowers in Waterfall now have different dialogue which includes Rose in the conversations between Asriel and Chara. Another change is that now the bedroom that Frisk would sleep in at the beginning of Undertale now has two beds: the red bed that's in the original game, and to its left is a bed with a white pillow, pink covers and a pink nightstand. Undertale Locations The Ruins- Still then same aside from there now being a Hair Band and Pink Shoe Lying Around by the three rocks puzzle. They belong to Rose. Snowdin - There's now another station with pink streamers at the top. That's Rose's station. Waterfall - The same Hotland- Alphys has pumpkin basically everything in her fridge. Core- The same New Home- Chara and Asriels bedroom has pink streamers on the floor, and a empty jar which used to hold Asriels dust. Added Locations No new locations for now. Undertale Characters Toriel is mostly the same as always aside from the fact she's now seen wearing an apron most of the time, because she cooks alot more because Rose lives with her. Even though Rose is most of the time looking for humans with the skeleton brothers. Most of the time the food has something to do with either pumpkins or bread. Asgore hasn't been changed in appearance whatsoever. Sans now has a turtleneck shirt under his jacket rather than a t-shirt. Rose forced him to do that. Papyrus same as always. Undyne now has a bag of extra normal spears in case of emergency, Rose is quite paranoid, so she asked her to do that in case she doesn't have time to summon her spears. Alphys same as always. Mettaton is the same as always. Chara and Asriel are the same. All the characters have gone through very noticeable behaviour changes due to Rose coming into the story, whilst appearance has not changed much. Added Characters Several characters were added into this AU, but this are the currently confirmed canon characters: Rose Elizabeth Violet, aka the main protagonist, grew up in the Crystal Light District Of Ebott City. She his a serious woman, very paranoid as well. She has a huge obsession with Pumpkin anything, and dislikes fast food. She absolutely hates and avoids alcohol because of her alcoholic parents. Orchid Lilac Ebony is a secondary character who has been mentioned many times. Rose adores her, and feels very guilty for leaving her when she did. All that has been said is that Orchid is that she is apart of a girl band called 'The Moonlit Stars' with four other girls yet to have been given confirmed names. She is Rose's cousin. Rain Luna Violet has only been mentioned in Ross's OC Info page. She was apparently Rose's twin sister who died when they were both 9. Nothing else has been said about her. Summary From what LitteGhostlyRose wrote as the book summary, it's obvious that she decided to make the character 'Rose ' be a glitch who was given the 'apparent worst life possible'. However, nobody in the story knows she's a glitch, because they have never seen the timelines, and the timeline was just created. The only other person who knows she's a glitch is most likely W.D. Gaster, however he has not made an appearance yet. Miscellaneous Rose always had a knife on her. Flowey does not talk to Rise whatsoever, and basically tried to avoid her because of the memories he has of her and Chara. Sans secretly is scared of what Rose is capable of. He always questions how sane she actually is. Toriel worries about Rose alot. Alphys sees Rose as like a best friend. ''Prologue: Broken And Bruised'' The chapter begins with Rose Elizabeth Violet, one of the major characters, climbing up MT.Ebott, wishing only for her own demise. She says that MT.Ebott was the most popular tourist destination in all of Ebott City, which is where she lived. She then states her name, and then her age, which is 19. We then get a flashback of when she was 9 years old, and we read that she was hiding in her room, obviously terrified of when Her parents, which she refers to as 'Mistress and Master', come home. Her Father then came into the room, in which Rose reacted to by backing away. Her Father then reacts by say 'Don't worry, I'll be gentle, oh so gentle' most likely referring to him about to sexually abuse her. Then around a few hours later she's seen laying in bed , with blood all over her lower abdomen. We next see her in the hospital after she fell asleep. The nurse asked her a few questions, which Rose just lied about, what she said was not specified though. We then go back to the present, Rose saying how horrible those times were, then saying she can finally end it all. She then takes off her shoes and places a note on it, which said things about how she '' didn't want to be saved or how '' she's sorry she left her cousin Orchid Lilac Ebony in this 'hell' called life. She then jumped down the mountain. We then read that a woman scream "ASGORE GET THE MED KIT" before Rose finally closed her eyes. The next scene has Rose next to her most likely apparent grave. She then freaks out about how she is a ghost. She then finally accepts the fact she's a ghost, then goes over to the small house, which is at the time Toriel and Asgore's home. She then decided that she would stay with them after she says the the tiny goat that Asgore and Toriel are holding is extremely cute. That baby goat is most likely Asriel. Around 10 years later we now see Asriel and Rose walking down a small pathway in the Ruins. They then heard a scream from where Rose fell, so Rose floats and Asriel runs to where they hear it. They then see Chara on the ground groaning in pain. Asriel tries to help her up but when she saw him, despite being in pain she backs into a wall, knife in hand pointing it at him. Rose calls her down and they head over to Asgore and Toriel's house. Another 2 years later, Rose, Asgore, and Toriel are seen at the barrier, crying over Asriel and Chara's death. Memories flash before Ross's eyes, and as Asgore leaves, most likely to declare war on humanity, Rose tells Toriel to go get some rest. Rose then gathers Asriels dust and puts it in a jar, then picks up Chara's body and brings them into the castle. Chapter 1: The Last Human Soul This chapter begins with Rose walking down a pathway which is implied to be the pathway that Frisk walks down in the original AU in Snowdin. She then heard a sound and then asked for Sans to apparently come out of hiding. He does and they then hear the sound of the implied door to the the Ruins, which they then say its for protocol. The next time Rose is seen is apparently after Papyrus shows up in the original AU. Rose then says hello to the human, or Frisk, and she then holds out her hand. The human questions if they can hold your hand, due to the fact Rose is a ghost, and Rose rudely states they can have a handshake with her. They just agree, shakes her hand, then goes along there way. Sans then questions if Rose has a soul, and for unknown reason she starts to think about her past. She then finally replies by saying "I don't want to talk about it" and Sans shrugs it off and goes along to watch the human. The next scene we say Rose and Sans most likely hidden behind a tree, the human about to fight Papyrus. Rose and Sans pull Frisk aside and tell them threateningly that if the dare hurt monster, Rose would kill them. Frisk agreed quickly then ran off to continue. After the battle which did end peacefully, Frisk had went back to Snowdin to have a 'date' with Papyrus, which Sans laughed and Rose facepalmed as they reacted to such a thing. The next scene we see Rose in Snowdin who then tells Sans to get up and watch the human, which he gets up arubtly and teleports to Waterfall, Rose floats there and when she sees Sans sleeping she then tells him to get up, and she starts shouting, ut then they hear footseps behind them, which was Frisk, which they then stop and act 'natural'. Sans invites Frisk and Rose to Grillbys, which Rose kept refusing because apparently she hates alcohol, and the drunk bunny freaks her out. Frisk and Sans begged her to go with them, which she finally just agreed, and they then went there. Once they got there, Frisk and Sans ordered some fries whilst Rose ordered nothing, stating she wasn't going to eat fast food. She then gets lost in thought about how Sans was actually befriending the human, which Sans snaps her out of her thoughts, to which she falls on the floor in surprise. After she complained about it and got up, Frisk asked her in sign language if she could understand her, to which Rose nodded, Frisk then asked Rose to tells Sans a pun, which Rose just agrees to reluctantly. the chapter ends there. Gallery RosefellChapter1Art.png|Chapter 1: The Last Human Soul 's Art Created By LittleGhostlyRose RoseVioletReferenceSheet.png|Rose's Reference Sheet Created By LittleGhostlyRose Rosefell Title Page.png|Rosefells Cover Art Created By LittleGhostlyRose Category:Concept Change Category:Semi-Serious Category:True Neutral Category:AUs Category:Written story Category:Special Event